DESCANSA, WINRY!
by bonavenir
Summary: Ed, cargo a Winry y la llevo hacia su cama, donde la recostó y de su bolsillo saco algo, que le coloco a la mecánica. — Ahora sin duda tendrás que descansar… - susurro el rubio, para luego soltar una risilla traviesa...


_Edward, Winry y todo el mundo de Full metal Alchemist le pertenece ah HIROMU ARAKAWA : )_

_Cometen su opinión, en verdad son muy importantes, sean malas o buenas : D_

_UNICO CAPITULO_

__!DESCANSA, WINRY!

Edward yacía más de 1 año que había regresado del Oeste a Rizenbull, formalizando la relación que tenía con Winry, así mismo la chica había dejado de trabajar para Garfiel, dedicándose únicamente al trabajo en casa.

Edward estaba recostado en la cama de Winry, con una mano tras su cabeza para sostenerla y con un libro en la otra mano, leyendo, por su parte la rubia estaba a su lado sentada en una silla, con su ropa de trabajo, reparando uno de sus tantos automails.

Edward salió de las palabras de ese libro, que ya le habia parecido un poco aburrido, rodo un poco los ojos así lado para observar el pequeño reloj que yacía en una mesita de noche.

— Las 11 de la noche, vaya, se pasaron muy rápido las horas, ¿no crees? – Pregunto Edward.

— Claro. – contesto fríamente Winry, sin despegar la mirada de su trabajo. 

Edward bostezo un poco y volteo todo su cuerpo, aun recostado, hacia Winry, poniéndose de lado. — Vamos, Win, ven a descansar, has estado allí metida por tres días, ya es hora de que pares aunque sea unas horas.

— No puedo Ed, tu sabes que es un pedido urgente y ya me retrase mucho, debí tenerlo para ayer… - Winry suspiro. — Mejor duerme tú.

Ed, suspiro un poco, pero no le contesto, sabía que era una cabeza dura y por más que el insistiese, ella jamás le haría caso y además, tenía el suficiente sueño como para no querer pelear.

La 1 am llego, Winry paro un segundo para mirar a la persona que aun dormía en su cama cómodamente, Ed, quien estaba hecho bolita pues hacia un poco de frio y soltaba pequeños, pero dulces ronquidos, Winry, se levanto, se estiro un poco y puso sus manos en sus caderas, observándolo.

— Vaya… se quedo dormido y ni siquiera me espero – susurrándolo. La chica saco unas cobijas de un estante y cobijo a su acompañante, despejo un poco la frente del chico que era tapada por un par de cabellos de su flequillo y le dio un tierno beso, ante esto Ed, solo soltó una risillas traviesas entre sueños, provocándole a la rubia una pequeña sonrisa. Después de observar por varios instantes al rubio, volvió a su trabajo.

Unos estornudos resonaron por toda la habitación, como si aquel pequeño alarido chocara con cada pared del lugar, haciendo que resonara y se formara un eco, por consiguiente, lo que resulto de ello, fue, que el rubio que descansaba, fuera despertado al instante.

Ed, entre abrió los ojos lentamente, observando inmediatamente a la rubia que estaba frente a el, la cual, era alumbrada por una lámpara que estaba en la mesa donde ella trabajaba, únicamente alumbraba sus ojos, los cuales mostraban notables ojeras y además, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, se notaba cansada y un poco enferma. Ed parpadeo repetidamente tratando de levantarse, bostezo un poco y se sentó en la cama, dejando caer su rostro hacia el abajo, seguía soñoliento.

— Winry… - dijo en voz tenue. — Para ya, estas cansada y parece que te vas a enfermar.

— Mj…

— Winry… vamos.

— Si, Ed… - contesto, sin inmutarse y sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

Ed, se rasco la cabeza exasperado. — Esta bien. Si no planeas hacerme caso, te obligare a dormir a la fuerza – Dijo, al levantarse rápidamente y tomar una de las manos de Winry que estaba libre, parándola bruscamente de su asiento.

— ¡Suéltame! – grito enfurecida Winry, tratando de librarse del fuerte agarre de Ed, mientras que con la otra mano, en la cual sostenía una de sus tantas herramientas, trato de golpear a Ed, cuando este, tomo esta mano también, al hacerlo las movió tras el cuerpo de Winry, inmovilizándola. — Vamos, Ed, suéltame, no querrás que te golpee con mi llave…

Ed sonreía triunfantemente. — No lo hare, debes descansar Winry, además hace tiempo que…

Winry luchaba por librarse de Ed. — ¿Que, que? – Pregunto, dándose por vencida.

— Pues… que no tenemos tiempo de esto… - Sin pensarlo, busco con sus labios los de Winry y los beso, lo hizo desenfrenadamente, demostrando que estaba deseosos de ellos, la chica solo se limito a abrir tremendamente los ojos, no se esperaba esto y lo dejo continuar, aunque no lo quisiese en esos momentos, sin duda también los echaba de menos, esos labios carnosos y exquisitos de aquel rubio.

Ante el beso, Ed, tensó un poco el agarre de Winry, lo que le permitió a ella liberar una de sus manos, logrando alcanzar una de sus tantas herramientas de su mensa e inmediatamente golpeo a Ed fuertemente en la cabeza, lo que lo hizo caer.

— ¡MALDICION WINRY, ESO DUELE! – dijo Edward, mientras se acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

— ¡Tú te lo buscaste, maldito pervertido! – contesto Winry sumamente enojada.

El rubio se paro, encarando a la chica. — ¡no soy un pervertido, estúpida friki de la mecánica!, solo quería que descansaras un poco, no vuelvo a hacer nada por ti

— ¡Ahora resulta!… ¿querías hacerme descansar besándome por la fuerza?

El chico puso una mueca de confusión. — Creí que tú también lo querías…

— ¡Pues no, no lo quería! Quería trabajar, solo eso quería, entiende que mi trabajo es más importante que cualquier cosa, es lo que me llena y escucha… EDWARD ELRIC, no te perdonare lo que me has hecho y mucho menos el tiempo que me has quitado de mi valioso trabajo, ¡oíste!

El chico retrocedió un poco con la boca abierta, estaba sorprendido de todo aquello que ella le habia dicho, suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación, no la quería mirar.

— Lo entiendo, Perdona Winry por molestar… - dijo, pasando de lado a la chica, saliendo de la habitación.

Winry suspiro, llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro. — Rayos, se me soltó la boca de mas… - miro la puerta que se encontraba cerrada. — Bueno… ya veré luego la forma de en contentarlo, ahora solo debó terminar rápido el Automail… - se giro hacia su silla, tomo asiento y continuo con su trabajo.

Edward estaba boca arriba mirando el techo de su habitación, pensando. — _esa estúpida de Winry y su boca suelta… siempre que la regaño por su trabajo me dice lo mismo, en verdad estoy arto… no volveré a perdonarla a la primera, esta vez tendrá que sufrir por mi perdón… -_ cerro los ojos y suspiro dispuesto a dormir, pero algo lo interrumpió, unos fuertes estornudos y una toz un tanto agonizante que provenía del cuarto de la rubia. —_ Esa tonta, si no va a dormir pronto terminara enferma y tendré que cuidarla… - _de pronto recordó algo, su hermano le habia dado algo un tanto especial, que el considero nunca usaría, pero… —_ Creo que encontré la manera de vengarme –_ rio pícaramente, busco algo de entre los muebles y se dirijo al cuarto de Winry.

Edward abrió la puerta chirriante de la habitación de la mecánica, se sentó en la cama de esta y dejo un par de medicinas a un lado de la chica. Miro por la ventana y le dijo. — Tomate eso, te hará sentir mejor.

La chica desvió su mirada dedicándosela únicamente al frasco que estaba a su lado. — Gracias. Oye sobre lo que sucedió hace rato yo… - miro a Ed, el cual le tendía un vaso de agua.

— No importa, ya hablaremos de eso luego, ahora toma el medicamento.

La chica asintió tomo el vaso y trago una de esas pastillas. Ed le sonrió y se levanto de la cama. — Bueno como me has dicho antes que soy un estorbo, supongo que iré a dormir a mi habitación… - dijo yéndose hacia la puerta.

Winry se extraño un poco sobre la actitud tan tranquila y amable de Ed, pero estaba tan cansada y se sentía tan enferma que decidió no prestarle mucha atención. — Si… por cierto… muchas gracias, no sabría que hacer sin…

Ed le sonrió y antes de que ella pudiese terminar de hablar salió del cuarto. Esto, solo hizo que la chica frunciera el ceño e hiciera un pequeño puchero.

— Supongo que aun sigue molesto, creo que de todas formas fue… - fue interrumpida por un bostezo que involuntariamente soltó, fue cuando comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, pero aun así se giro hacia su trabajo dispuesta a continuarlo, pero no pudo, sus ojos se cerraban inevitablemente, para tratar de despejarse un rato, se levanto de su silla y se sentó aun lado de la ventana, miro al cielo un rato y cuando menos lo espero se quedo profundamente dormida.

Una figura se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación de Winry, observando todos sus movimientos, observo que se quedo profundamente dormida y se decidió a adentrarse en el cuarto, Ed, cargo a Winry y la llevo hacia su cama, donde la recostó y de su bolsillo saco algo, que le coloco a la mecánica.

— Ahora sin duda tendrás que descansar… - susurro el rubio, para luego soltar una risilla traviesa.

Pasaron las horas, Winry se levanto, al comenzar a soñar que reparaba un automail y tomando consciencia de que aun no terminaba de arreglar su obra, abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando por fin termino de despabilarse, observo el reloj, 3:30 am. "_oh, no, es muy tarde, tengo que levantarme ya, como pude quedarme dormida"._ Reprochándose, al quererse levantar algo le impidió, frunció el seño y observo, tenía unas esposas en sus manos, las cuales se encontraban frente a ella, mas sin embargo eso no era lo que le impedía levantarse, eran sus pies, los cuales estaban sujetos a la cama.

— Que… que… que rayos. – dijo ella, miro a un lado y allí estaba Ed, sentado en la silla que se encontraba frente a su mesa de trabajo, con las manos cruzadas y observándola burlescamente. — ¡Ed! – grito.

— Vuelve a dormir… aún es temprano, deberías de…

La chica lo interrumpió. — ¡Ed suéltame de inmediato o te las veras con mi llave inglesa!

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! No lo creo, veo tu posición y ni siquiera podrás moverte por un buen rato, además, escondí todas las llaves inglesas haber por haber en tu habitación – le guiño un ojo.

Winry apretó sus dientes y comenzó a tratar de zafarse. — Maldito Ed – susurraba.

Ed apoyo sus manos en sus piernas y con ellas sostuvo su mentón. — Ni lo intentes… te lastimaras… mejor hazme caso… anda…

Winry giro sus globos oculares hacia Ed, dedicándole una mirada de odio total, rindiéndose. — Te odio

— Gracias. Yo también te quiero – Ed le sonrió

— Eres un estúpido.

— Tu una obsesiva, friki de los automails

— Un pervertido total

— Tu una cabeza dura

Winry se exaspero. — ¡TU UN ENANO PISADO POR TODOS! – le grito.

A Edward todavía le molestaban este tipo de insultos, aunque ya no fuese ya mas, un "enano" el hecho de que se lo recordaran lo irritaba. — ¡BASTA! no pienso escuchar mas tus insultos – levantándose y buscando entre los cajones de la habitación de la chica un pañuelo, al encontrarlo lo tomo y amordazo a la chica. — Bien, silencio por unos minutos – dijo, sentándose cómodamente en la silla.

Winry solo soltaba gritos ahogados por aquel pañuelo, al tiempo se dio cuenta de que él no se lo quitaría por más que gritase y dejo de hacerlo.

Esto motivo a Ed a sonreírle. — Mejor duerme Winry, no te dejare libre hasta que duermas, he dicho. – la chica solo le volteo la cara y se dedico a mirar la pared del otro lado.

Amaneció. Winry seguía despierta mirando el techo de su habitación pensando una y mil maneras de golpear a Ed con sus instrumentos mecánicos, el, por su parte solo se dedico a leer todas esas horas uno de sus tantos libros de medicina o cultura, al darse cuenta de que habia amanecido, se levanto de la silla y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

Winry no se inmuto por esto y se dedico a mirar la repisa en la que estaba su automail sin terminar. — _como deseo terminarlo ya _– pensó, y es que su fanatismo por aquella pieza era tanta, ya que era su primera personalización, con alteraciones en la pieza para que se convirtiera en un lanza cohetes, era un pedido especial que le había encargado un militar y era por ello que quería finalizarlo cuanto antes.

Los minutos pasaron, Ed no regresaba y Winry comenzaba a desesperarse. Ed se encontraba en la cocina, sirviendo en la charola algunas galletas y leche, _"maldita"_, pensó, pero sabía que a Winry le encantaba, al finalizar se dirigió hacia su cuarto, pero fue sorprendido por Pinako.

— Hey, mocoso, a donde llevas todo eso, ¿no piensan desayunar hoy aquí? – cuestiono la anciana.

— Nop. Winry está muy cansada, me pidió que bajara por el desayuno. – sin mirar a los ojos a la abuela, sabía que si lo hacia lo descubriría, sus mentiras se reflejaban en sus ojos después de todo, al finalizar la última frase se dirigió hacia las escaleras, sin dar más explicaciones.

A Pinako esto no le pareció extraño y continuo con sus deberes. Ed abrió la puerta y observo los ojos vidriosos y deseos de Winry pasmados en la mesa donde estaba aquella pieza, el chico tomo una manta que se encontraba cerca y la coloco en el automail.

Winry solo frunció el ceño y le dedico una mirada asesina.

— Winry, no me mires así, es algo así, como una intervención. – Ed coloco la charola en el filo de la cama y tomo una galleta. — No habia mucho en la cocina pero encontré esto, te voy a quitar el pañuelo pero no quiero que empieces de grosera, ¿está claro? – la chica asintió molesta.

Ed, prosiguió a quitárselo y Winry aprovecho esto para morderle la mano. — ¡WINRY, te dije que no empezaras con tus groserías!

— ¡Pero si no te he insultada! dijo ella sumamente estresada.

Ed frunció el seño y comenzó a darle de comer, pero Winry se movía evitando que aquella galleta entrase a su boca. — Debes comer, tienes días sin comer y sin dormir, vamos.

— Jamás! – esto fue aprovechado por Ed quien le implanto aquella galleta en la boca, obligada a comérsela.

Ed, volvió a sonreír triunfante. Winry solo lo miro como lo habia estado mirando desde hace rato. El desayuno termino, ambos comieron, Winry obligada por supuesto, pero lo hizo.  
El ex alquimista estiro sus brazos y los coloco tras su cabeza elevando su rostro observando el techo.

— Winry, en verdad no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido y que me gusta mirarte de la forma en la que estas ahora… es solo que necesitaba una manera en la que tuvieras que descansar, te he visto desde hace tres días sin inmutarte o reaccionar por nada, entiendo que tu trabajo sea más importante que cualquier otra cosa, pero tan solo debes descansar, no me gusta verte ojerosa y cansada… - miro a la chica y le sonrió.

Winry solo desvió la vista y se dedico a mirar sus manos. — Ed… en verdad ¿te molesta mi trabajo?

— Ya te he dicho que no me molesta, me gusta el hecho de que puedas ayudar a las personas en la forma en que lo haces, pero, no me gusta que le dediques tanto tiempo, ni siquiera has tenido tiempo para mí, para ti… sobre todo…

Winry solo suspiro y cerró los ojos. — Ed… puedes quitarme las ataduras de los pies, me empiezan a molestar.

Ed asintió y se dirijo hacia ellos, y los libero. — Perdona, no quería lastimarte.

— No lo haces Ed…

— Winry…

— Me molesta que hayas hecho todo esto, pero si lo hiciste, esto, solo significa que en verdad te importo… y me da gusto saberlo… respecto a mi trabajo, el no es muy importante, a veces así lo pareciera, pero solo quiero terminar rápido todo para tener más tiempo para ti… pero… te prometo que desde ahora en adelante yo… - antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Ed se aventuro a besarla profundamente, Winry cerró los ojos y se dejo guiar, un poco más tarde se separaron deseoso de aire. — Prometo no dedicarle tanto tiempo al trabajo Edward… - termino de decir la chica, mientras le acariciaba con sus manos el rostro.

Ed solo sonrió y siguió besándola, al tiempo Edward, ya, se habia subido sobre ella y la besaba constantemente en el cuello y en la fina piel de aquella hermosa rubia, Winry solo cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar, al tiempo pareció que la ropa sobraba, quedando ambos completamente sin nada, antes de consumar aquel acto, Winry hizo una última petición. — Quítame las esposas Ed…  
Edward tomo su pantalón, buscando la llave y libero las dulces manos de la rubia, las cuales tenían unas pequeñas marcas de forcejeó, Ed frunció el ceño por lo que el mismo habia causado y se limito a besar las pequeñas marcas, mientras se disculpaba, Winry, por su parte tomo el rostro del chico y lo incrusto en sus labios, besándolo desenfrenadamente, al tiempo, consumaron aquello en algo sumamente desenfrenado y alocado, al finalizar el ex alquimista se dejo caer al lado de la chica, abrazándola fuertemente.

— ¿Descansaste? – pregunto el rubio en la oreja de la chica, perdido en el aroma del cabello de ella.

— Sin duda… deberías hacerlo más seguido – sugirió ella entre risas.

— Eso significaría romper tu promesa y…

— Las promesas no se deben quebrantar por ninguna razón… lo sé, lo sé… pero aun así gracias…

Ed solo sonrió y beso dulcemente el cachete de la rubia. — Te amo Winry…

La chica lo abrazo y juntaron ambas frentes. — Te amo Ed…

_FIN_

CURSI! :c sabe, me vino a la mente y tenía esa necesidad de escribirla :c ya se, que porno, : ) bueno… mi última historia no ha tenido ningún Reviews ni nada :C y así… supongo que no agrado demasiado pero póngame su opinión D: sea buena o mala, soy fuerte y podre soportarlo (na, la verdad me voy a suicidar :D jajajaja no es cierto) pues cuídense :3 y si la leen espero que les haya agradado, besitos rechonchitos (me traume) ;3


End file.
